Dragon ball Yokai
by Raos
Summary: The unsealed vampire and a saiyan official rewrite. Son Raos a misunderstood boy among humans goes to yokai academy hoping to make friends.A silver haired vampire may change that though.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys here's prologue to the remake to give you an idea on Raos and his current fighting ability, sort of like a bio but also a story. Also be sure to go to YouTube and play the song suggestions for every part of the story for the best effect, please enjoy.**

Song: DBZUT anything is possible

Over a hundred years have passed since Goku and his friends saved the earth from their greatest foe, Omega Shenron. All the z-fighters including Pan have passed on to the otherworld and the saiyan's descendants live here on earth. We start with the descendent of Goku.

Walking through an alley was a fifteen year old boy with spikey black hair wearing a black uniform with a bored look on his face. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to find twelve guys his age with the same uniform carrying various things they use as weapons such as, pipes, baseball bats, and whatever they could get their hands on. This was usual, he lived here all his life, made few friends, went to school and the day after school some guys would group and gang up on him hoping to prove he's not as tough as he thinks he is.

Song: DBZUT dragon crises

"You guys are persistent I'll give you that but this will probably end the same way it always does." The boy said in a bored tone.

"Look here Raos this was the last day of middle and we may never get our chance to finally teach you to respect me the toughest guy in school." The big, bald guy in the front said with a confident grin.

"If you're the toughest guy in school Keito then how come every time we did this since last year I was the one who got you AND your friends to the hospital?" Raos asked with again with a bored tone.

"Shut up! I am the toughest and I'll make sure you say that when were done with you!" Keito yelled with rage.

Raos said nothing as if he knew that response was coming and got into his basic brawler stance with his fists up and his left foot one step ahead of the other. No one ever taught him how to fight; when he was younger people his age seem to always want him to get beaten up. It felt odd that he seemed to already know how to fight but he never complained since the schools he's gone to seem to be full of bullies since first grade.

"Alright come on Keito I just want to go home." Raos said ready to get this over it.

"Alright boys you heard him make him scream." The bald guy Keito yelled with excitement.

The eleven guys roared as they charged at him while the big guy stayed in his spot waiting for Raos to beg him to make it stop. Raos just stood there keeping his form watching with boredom as the idiots ran to him. The one in the lead ran at him with a pipe and began to swing it downwards at his face. Raos caught it in his right hand, before the teen holding it noticed he was knocked with a quick jab to his face from Raos' left, forcing him to let go and Raos still held on to it. Two more guys were coming at him with baseball bats, quickly Raos quickly tossed the pipe to his right and sweep kicked them both knocking them on the ground. The eight others surrounded him and smiling as if they already won, Raos wasn't even scared though he just stood there in his stance waiting for their attack. One from behind tried to grab him from behind, but was rewarded with Raos' right elbow to his gut knocking him down when he was within reaching distance. Another three came at him from the front, the one ahead got an upper cut, the other was simply but strongly pushed with both of Raos' hands to the other who was running behind him, and they were both knocked out when they hit the wall behind them. Raos turned around to find the last one running away. Raos let him go while waiting for the ones he knocked out as they got up.

"Forget this shit!" The first who awoke yelled as he ran off holding his jaw in pain.

The others got up and did the same. Raos then proceeded to walk home.

"Not so fast!" The bald guy yelled as he pulled out a pocket knife, running to him.

Raos quickly turned around and grabbed his wrist, giving it a squeeze, forcing him to drop the knife and pushed him back lightly. Raos bended over and picked up the knife, the bully looked at him scared he would use it.

"Knives are dangerous Keito." Raos said with disappointment in his tone as he held up the knife with his right hand, touching the blade with his thumb.

He began pushing his thumb forward, after a few seconds the blade broke off the handle. The bald guy Keito ran off fearing what he would do to him if he stayed any longer. Raos threw the handle aside and walked away feeling proud that his self-taught fighting style hasn't failed him.

Song: DBZ BT Morning dew

"Good to be home." Raos said to no one in particular in his one bedroom apartment. Raos got out of his middle school uniform and changed into blue pants, and a white plain shirt. He was glad he wouldn't need the uniform anymore, not that he cared that he had to wear it he's just glad he doesn't have to deal with Keito or any of the school bullies anytime soon, not that he hated them for it he was just annoyed when someone who wasn't worth fighting always attacked him.

People were always afraid of Raos because of his unnatural interest in fighting. Whenever he saw someone getting bullied at his schools he would defend him or her even if the kid hated him. At first he was popular for it but one time Raos sent a bully to the emergency room on accident, that's when the people who he thought were friends left him. He understood he couldn't hate anyone for it, he lost control and he paid for it so in the end it taught him to control himself during a fight and that popularity isn't the same as friendship. He did have real friends at the orphanage he grew up in however everyone but him got adopted. The reason was though Raos had a kinder demeanor than most any adult who'd ask about Raos were notified about all the fights he had in school and labeled him an "unwanted delinquent". The only ones who vouched for him were his friends. However who would believe a child? Eventually Raos was the only one at the orphanage, by the time he was in middle school Raos left the orphanage after much convincing of the manager she allowed him and even gave him his inheritance money from his parents which abled him to afford his one bedroom apartment and would be able to continue until he graduated high school. Even then he had plenty of left over money to satisfy his unique appetite.

After devouring all the food his table could carry Raos decided to check the high schools he could get into. Raos' grades weren't great but he was smart enough to pass the entrance exam so he got plenty of schools to choose from. Not much of the schools interested him except one in particular. Yokai Academy, Raos got the letter in the invitation letter just yesterday before taking the final entrance exam. He only needed to know two things about the school first it offered a free scholarship, free dorms, and best of all free food, which he could use to save more of his money since he mostly spends his spending money on food, the second and more important is that it was pretty far away from town, where he could start over and make new friends. It was settled he was going to attend Yokai academy, where no one will fear him like the schools he went to in this town.

He may end up afraid of the students instead.

**Well there you have it now don't you worry the chapters aren't going to be this short the next chapter will be a full length, originally this was going to be part of the first chapter but I thought it would be better as a prologue now the real first chapter is pretty much finished I just need to fix some errors and such, it should uploaded soon now in the reviews let me know what you thought of the story so far and of the songs I suggested if they fitted with the moments or not if you they didn't then feel free to leave some suggestions.**

**See you guys later.**


	2. Yokai academy

**AN**

**Before we read there's only one question I can answer with no spoilers, Raos is a descendant of Gohan the other questions will have to wait in later chapters. Also I changed the story from the preview to surprise you. Alright here's my stories moment of truth here you guys go the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragon ball GT, or Rosario Vampire until I find all seven dragon balls.**

Song: DBZ bt3 Innocent world

Raos was in the bus dressed in the Yokai academy uniform (if you don't know what it looks like than look it up.) with a smile on his face. He was glad he was leaving town. He could start over with a clean slate and hopefully make friends who wouldn't be so afraid of him.

"You seem happy kid." The bus driver said with a rather frightening tone but it went unnoticed by him.

"I am, it feels like I'm starting over." Raos replied happily.

"That's a good attitude however better be prepared, Yokai academy isn't your average school." The bus driver said chuckling a little. Raos raised an eyebrow at this, but quickly brushing it off when he thought it was probably some freshman joke. Oh how wrong he was.

The bus finally stopped and Raos stepped out of the bus and looked around him with a questioning expression on his face. Everything looked like a horror movie set, all around him were dead trees and grave stones. In front of him was a scarecrow holding a sign that said "Yokai Academy" and behind it was a red lake leading up to what looked like a castle.

"Good luck kid." The bus driver said, driving away.

Raos looked back and wondered if he should have asked him to take him back, but shrugged it off deciding to see if it's normal on the inside. On the way he was getting a little bit disturbed by his surroundings, as he sees more dead trees, grave stones, and bats. To top it all off he couldn't help but feel like that someone's watching him.

'Feels like I'm in a rejected horror movie.' Raos thought as he kept walking, trying to ignore his disturbing surroundings. Though he was joking his thought isn't exactly far off.

Raos made it to the school gates after a while of walking he then makes his way to the welcoming ceremony. The school chairman who calls himself Mikogami looked like priest to him. After the ceremony was said and done he went off to his homeroom class eager to make some new friends.

Raos entered the class and took an empty seat.

"Hello class my name is Shizuka Nekonome and welcome to Yokai academy." The teacher said cheerfully.

'She seems nice.' Raos thought happily.

"Now as some of you know Yokai academy is a school for monsters.' Mrs. Nekonome said as cheerfully.

'Really.' Raos thought looking out the window. He then turned his head to her. 'Wait what?' Raos questioned when he realized what she had just said.

Song: DBZ stand after confusion

"Now let me go over some rules of the school." She continued. "First you must remain in human form at school at all times, second you must never reveal your monster identity to anyone, even your friends."

Raos looked at his classmates carefully for any sign of surprise. All were acting as if her lecture is normal. 'Is this for real?' He thought nervously.

"Ah what a bunch of boring rules." The classmate, sitting next to Raos said.

"Oh you are… Saizo Komiya." Ms. Nekonome said looking at her student roster.

"If we do happen to spot a human I say we eat it, and molest it if it's a pretty girl, that's what I do anyway." Saizo continued while his snake like tongue was out.

"Well thankfully the school is protected by a barrier thanks to the three dark lords, and if we do happen to see a human here, said human will be killed immediately." Ms. Nekonome said cheerfully despite what she said.

Now that made Raos all the more nervous, he kept a straight face though to avoid suspicion as Saizo glanced at him. "Say what you want but I've smelled a human this whole time." The delinquent monster said.

"I apologize for being late." A student said opening the sliding door. The student was a girl with long silver hair almost reaching the back of her knees, crimson red eyes and albino like skin. Without a doubt she was the most beautiful girl Raos has ever seen before.

"That's all right but you must stay in human form at all times." Ms. Nekonome scolded lightly.

"I have a note granting me permission to remain in this form at all times." The student replied handing her the note.

"Vampires, always above the rules." A student complained aloud.

"Who uttered that?" The girl shouted almost threateningly. Most of the students paled when she let out her anger, the guy who uttered that must have forgotten that all a vampires senses are heightened including her sense of hearing.

"Um, excuse me miss um." She looks at her student roster. "Moka Akashiya could you please take a seat?" Ms. Nekonome asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Of course sensei." The student said obediently still wearing her scowl. She walked over to the row Raos was seated, Raos kept his head down to avoid attention but he heard her footsteps stop right next to his seat. Raos looked up to see her looking right at him with a blank expression. "What is your name?" Moka asked. Raos looked at her with fear evident on his face.

"S-son Raos." He said hoping his fear didn't show.

"Meet me after class." She said taking her seat behind him.

'Shit, she knows.' Raos thought with fear.

Everyone in the class silently wondered if the two of them had a connection, the student with the snake like tongue had his own suspicions and made up his mind on the girl, she will be his.

Class ended quickly, it was only half a normal day since it was the first day. The girl walked in front of Raos' desk and motioned him to follow her. Not wanting to risk her exposing him in case she knew he obeyed and followed, also a certain student followed them.

Song: DBZ bt3 Crises

As Raos followed the strange girl out of campus he couldn't help but think what he should do if this girl knew he was human, also if she didn't what does she want with him. She may not know because she would have exposed him to the entire class, right? Regardless he couldn't help but feel that she knew.

Moka led the boy deep in the woods away from the academy, to keep from prying eyes. Neither said a word on the way to her destination. She stopped suddenly and Raos did the same a few feet in bend her. She turned around with a scowl and frown.

"Alright, what are you doing here?" She asked calmly.

"D-didn't you tell me to?" Raos said, fearing what she meant.

"No, why are you, a filthy human doing at this academy?" Moka said in the same tone.

That was it, not ten seconds and already he was caught. Now he knew this wasn't some joke, it was a school for monsters and the girl in front of her was a vampire.

"I-I- got an acceptance letter, and so I came here." Raos said taking a step back.

"Well, I happen to despise humans, can you give me a reason to spare you?" She asked without pity, as she walked within arm's reach of him.

"What would you want me to do?" Raos asked forcing his fear down.

"Well I need a familiar." She said forming a grin.

"Familiar?" Raos asked not sure what she meant.

"A slave." She explained rather bluntly. "A very special kind, it's when those of my kind link themselves to a lesser being, one that will do their bidding, in your case you would give me blood when I'm hungry, carry my possessions, scrub my back as well as other menial tasks."

Raos gave her a rather inquisitive look and asked. "Scrub your back, you're kidding right?" Now that was a mistake. Faster than he could even blink Moka grabbed Raos by the throat, holding him up with a most angry scowl.

"Don't ever think I'm kidding." She demanded while choking him. "You humans made my life a nightmare, when I was a child I had my powers sealed believing I could actually make friends among your ilk if all of you were less afraid of me." As she told him Raos was busy trying to get her to release her grip with no success. "It taught me one thing though, the strong always abuse the weak, and I swore I would never be weak again." She stated, releasing her grip on him seeing he was about to suffocate.

"The instant I caught your scent on the way here I knew you were human." She said to him.

"Y-you were watching me?" Raos asked holding his throat in pain.

She nodded. "I thought about killing you right there but then I found your scent wasn't too distasteful, in fact that's probably the only reason you haven't died yet."

Relieved Raos tried to catch his breath looking up at Moka completely terrified of what she was going to do next. Despite his fear he stood up and spoke. "L-look can't you just let me go home?" Raos asked as if he was begging her.

"It's too late for that." She stated. "You have seen this academy and know its secret, try to leave and I will either kill you or bring you to the administrators and allow them to kill you." She threatened. "Even if I let you live one of the various monsters going to this academy will find you and kill you."

Raos stood there speechless as if he was waiting for her to continue. "It leaves you with two choices, either serve me or die well what's it going to be?" She asked rather impatiently.

Raos was no fool, there's no way he could take on this girl, and he could tell from being choked earlier that he was no match for her, he's never been in this situation without defending himself but what can he do against a vampire? He began reaching his hand towards hers he then stopped as he thought of an idea.

"W-what if I could?" Raos asked putting his hand down, earning a raised eyebrow from Moka.

"Could what?" Moka asked impatiently putting her hand down as well.

"Survive without your help, would you then let me go?" Raos asked hopefully.

Moka began mockingly laughing at him. "You're just a human you'd die from the next monster who finds out about you." She stated.

"Afraid I could prove you wrong." Raos challenged with a scowl.

Moka was surprised but kept her composure. "Very well I will give you a chance to prove me wrong by defeating the monster who shadowed us here without my help and I'll let you live THIS time." She said as if she already knows she was right.

"Wait you mean someone followed us?" Raos asked surprised.

It was then that he saw someone walking towards them. It was the big brute who suggested eating all the humans. "There you are Moka Akashiya, I'm Saizo Komiya I thought maybe this loser is just too low for a woman such as yourself when you can have me."

"A low breed like you is unworthy to touch my foot." Moka said calmly as if it were a fact and not an insult.

"What?!" Saizo screamed surprised at this woman's disrespect towards him. "You bitch let's hear you say that after I beat your boyfriend here to a bloody pulp!" Saizo yelled threating as his body began to grow out of his uniform, he became at least 10 feet tall with an even uglier face.

Raos' jaw dropped at the sudden transformation while Moka stood with a grin as if amused by his expressions. "Here's your chance to prove me wrong." She said grinning.

Not wanting to be forced into servitude Raos stepped forward hoping to at least outsmart Saizo and beat him with just his skills alone. 'I can do this, he's just another bully only a little bigger than most.' Raos thought to himself in order to stay calm.

Song: DBZ RB Fate scrapes

"Well why don't you transform and show me your true form, it'd be fair at least." Saizo said confidently.

"I-it's against school rules." Raos said nervously hoping he wouldn't get suspicious.

"Yeah well those rules don't mean crap to me, but if you want to die in your human form that's fine by me!" With a howl Saizo ran to him and swung his fist down at him, Raos managed to see this coming and sidestepped to the right, seeing an opening Raos punched his face with all the force he could muster, however it didn't seem to faze him. "That all you got?" Saizo mocked. Raos was so surprised that he didn't even see Saizo swinging his arm, sending the poor boy tumbling down a hill.

"Your next bitch!" Saizo yelled to Moka however he realized she was no longer standing there.

"What where'd you go?" Saizo asked aloud angrily.

Raos awoke with a rather hazy vision, when he could fully see he saw the scarecrow at the bus stop.

"Just got to win this and I'll be back here for a ride home and pretend this never happened." Raos said to himself struggling to get himself back up. It was then that he noticed Moka, standing a few feet away from him staring at him with her stoic expression. 'Fast.' Raos thought.

"Now do you understand, he is one of the weakest of monsters here, if a monster at his level can do this to you just imagine one of my caliber can." She explained walking over to him. "I think we both know your best chance of survival is to become my familiar so I can finish this fight for you." Moka offered her hand to him.

Song: Dragon crises

Raos stared into her eyes and process the information she just given him then to her surprised he formed a smile. He then chuckled as he got up as if she said something funny. "Is it amusing to know you're going to die?" Moka asked with a stoic tone.

"I haven't lost yet, Saizo's coming down that hill right now, I still have a chance at our agreement." Raos said walking away from Moka with a new exciting attitude. "Or are you finally thinking that I can prove you wrong." Raos said mockingly to the vampire. Moka really wanted to teach this human some respect however her pride wouldn't allow her as she had already given her word she'd allow him a chance to survive.

"Very well I'll wait for you to start kneeling and begging for forgiveness when he comes down." She said leaning her back against the scarecrow, arms cross.

"What's with all the lovey dovey shit, are you gonna let your girlfriend fight for you instead." Saizo said mockingly as he walked toward them.

"How about you shut up and try that again." Raos said angrily, as he got back into his brawler stance feeling a strange amount of excitement coursing through him.

"Fine and after this your woman will be mine!" Saizo screamed as he rushed to him, Raos began to as well despite the injuries he got from the last blow he seems to be going faster than normal, Saizo threw the first punch to aiming for his face, however before it could connect Raos landed a clean body blow with his right fist, this then made Saizo's eyes go wide as he held on to his stomach Raos pulled his fist back and stepped aside and looked at Saizo so he could finally fall down and fade into unconsciousness.

Song: DBZ BT2 Crises

Raos then turned around to see Moka staring with bewilderment. "I won now will you please leave me alone?" Raos asked as he walked over to her seemingly exhausted.

"Impossible, even the weakest monsters should be able to best the strongest of humans." Moka said trying to make sense of what just happen.

"Look I won so could you please let me go." Raos said trying to get her to refocus on their deal.

"Very well I won't kill you nor reveal your secret however don't get cocky if I ever have to save you I will either have you as my familiar or kill you." Moka said recovering from her surprise.

"Why would you want to save me in the first place when you obviously hate my guts?" Raos asked confused.

"Because of this." Moka said quickly grabbing his shoulders and biting his neck.

"What are-AAAAAHHHHH!" Raos yelled as he was interrupted by her bite.

After about a minute Moka finally let him go and licked her lips. "I wouldn't want your blood to go to waste when you die." She said as she began walking away.

"Well don't worry because I'm out of here!" Raos shouted to her holding his neck to check for a wound.

"Go on you can leave any time you can." She replied as she walked back to the academy.

Song: DBZ bt2 stand after confusion

Raos sighed with relief and looked over the schedule to find out when the bus will be back, he then finds out what Moka meant he could leave anytime he could. "Of course only once a month, why not?!" Raos yelled in sarcasm and anger as he grabbed the schedule, rolled it in a ball and threw it in the red sea behind the scarecrow.

Raos was angry that he couldn't leave right away to safety but also relieved. This means he'd have to deal with more monsters as strong as Saizo, and from Moka said there'd be stronger ones too, maybe even stronger. Thinking back on Saizo he remembered what he did, he looked at his right hand in the form of a fist, he wondered how he a human, normal or not was able to knock the wind out of him when his earlier punch didn't even faze his face. Maybe his face was harder than his stomach but that wouldn't make any sense. He also remembered the feeling he had when Moka told him there'd be stronger monsters in the academy, excited. He feels strangely relieved he couldn't leave as well as afraid that he'd have to go through more near death experiences for another month. However now that he got a taste of this excitement, would he never want to leave?

"Great and now I may be going insane, that's just perfect." Raos said as he walked to the academy.

**AN:**

**Alright now let me clarify some things, inner Moka is not evil, cold blooded but not evil she's just blinded by her pride as a vampire she believes that all who are lower than S rank monsters are below right and wrong, it was how she grew up when her sealed form was tormented by the constant bullying of humans. She is not unreasonable she doesn't like it when her word is challenge especially by a "lesser being", she honestly thought he was being stubborn with not wanting to serve her and was in need of being shown what he was up against and her stubborn pride keeps her from breaking her word that he would spare Raos as well as her desire for his blood.**

**Now I guess I could try power levels**

**Saizo :87**

**Raos: 35**

**Raos (excited/angry not full hidden power): 110**

**Moka: 1900**

**Another thing I lowered Raos' power so I could give him time to grow he still has untapped potential that will be revealed in a fight in a later chapters. Let me know what you think see ya.**


	3. Muscle over mind

**I cannot tell how sorry I am but work and school have been tearing me apart lately and it took me forever to create what I thought would be a good chapter that would catch you off guard and not be predictable like other certain fics whose titles shall not be said. Now on with the story**

**I own nothing but any OCs I create.**

**Chapter 3 Muscle over mind**

(Dbz UT anything is possible)

It's Raos' second day at Yokai academy, the sun was just rising as our young hero entered the forest to train for any up-coming battles that are surely to come, after all here at Yokai academy nothing is as it seems. It is a school for monsters to learn how to coexist with humans, if a human is spotted in the premises, he or she will be sentence to death. Which is why Raos decided to train after all he is only human.

Well as far as he knows.

Because Raos never bothered with training himself in his life his attempts at improving his body consisted of simple exercises, push-ups, sit-ups, shadow boxing as well as a few runs around the school, for rules regarding his safety he decided it's in his best interest to train before any of his fellow students or the faculties are awake in order to stay focus in his training and not worry about keeping his secret around them. With training now finished Raos decides to head back to the dorm to take a shower. Before then Raos spots a boulder twice his size and decides to test something out.

"The punch I gave that jerk Saizo should turn this thing into rubble." Raos muttered, he then pulled his fist back and with all his might punched the big rock, with no effect. Raos looked at his hand and sees he only busied his knuckles while the boulder stood like nothing happened. "I guess it was just dumb luck the other day." He said sadly to himself holding his hurting hand and walking away as the boulder made an unheard crack.

(Time skip: Raos finished his shower, is in his uniform and ate a heap load of breakfast)

(Dbz Bt2 stand after confusion)

As Raos walked his way to the academy he couldn't help but think about his feelings towards this life or death situation. On one hand he was scared to death, if any of these monsters found out he was human he would surely die by someone with power possibly equaling that of Moka's, sure he defeated Saizo however Moka considered him one of the weakest monsters here, he got lucky to have knocked him out and then there was Moka herself who would enslave or kill him should he ever prove he cannot survive without her assistance. But on the other hand he was rather excited about the idea of fighting against these monsters even and mostly with monsters of Moka's strength it's like combat in general was the one thing that gave Raos a bright side of the situation, although this does make him worry if he will even want to leave the school if he survives the month. After much pondering of this he decided not to think too much about it and say he is just a thrill seeker as these thoughts have him question his own sanity from time to time.

'Just survive then leave.' Raos told himself in his head.

Raos manages to get to class with no interruptions however he couldn't help but overhear the conversation his classmates were having as he took his seat.

They whispered as follows:

"That's him."

"He took down Saizo?"

"He looks like a wimp."

"I heard the vampire was there maybe it was her and he took the credit."

Right when the student said that Raos took a glance at Moka seemed to have been staring at him with her trademark scowl which in turn caused him to look at the blackboard of the classroom.

Moka has had her thoughts on Raos for a while, she's been wondering just what he is. She knows he's human after years in that disgusting human stench she was without a doubt sure he was human yet the events that happened yesterday said otherwise, it should have been impossible for an unarmed human to take down even a lowly hybrid such as Saizo and yet he bested him in a single punch. Considering there's no other explanation for Raos' surprising strength she believed that he was some sort of hybrid between a mid or even S class monster and a human. However that doesn't change her plans for him, if and when he's in trouble he will live as her familiar or die by her hand.

The door slid open with Mrs. Nekonome opening the door.

"Good morning class, I hope everyone settled in nicely into their dorms, now let's begin with our attendance." Mrs. Nekonome greeted happily.

(Time skip lunch time)

(Dbz BT2 dark half)

It had been just five minutes into lunch at Raos was sitting alone at a table and had already finished fifteen trays of food he got from the human world section which earned a gawk from every student in the cafeteria , which he ignored since this isn't the first time his appetite earned a few dozen gawks. Even though this is a school for monsters their reactions are no different than the people in the human world which he was grateful for seeing that maybe his and their species aren't that different after all.

Moka walked in looking wide eyed at Raos' table of empty food trays, this only raised more questions for this boy. The food he ate was a lot even by monster standards, then she looked away disgusted by his lack of table manners. Though this does raise her suspicion of what he is unless he just has a lot more metabolism.

Raos still had about twenty minutes till class so he decided to get outside for some air little did he know someone was watching him.

Raos is outside lying against a tree looking up at the clouds trying to relax before class starts.

"Hello." A girl voice said.

Raos looked to his left to see the direction and to his surprise it was a girl with beauty on par with Moka's but looked completely different as she had blue hair in a ponytail in a yellow vest with slightly longer eye lashes and with a well-endowed chest. "H-hi." Raos stuttered out.

The girl giggled a little at his reaction. "My name is Kurumu Kuruno mind if I join you?" She asked with a beautiful smile.

"Uh-um sure." He again stuttered.

The girl sat in the spot right next to him looking right at him. "Your Son Raos right?"

"Yeah how'd you know?" He asked.

"Well aside from being in the same class your kind of famous for sending Saizo to the school nurse." She said.

"Well he was kind of attacking me." Raos said.

"Could you look into my eyes for a second?" She asked for a second.

Raos gave her a questionable look while thinking: 'How did I not notice this girl in my class, I know she's a monster but she seems nicer than Saizo or Moka.'

'Charm.' She thought as she looked into his eyes. Raos eyes then gained a shade of grey. "Raos could you tell me how Moka was the one who beat Saizo?" She asked sweetly even though she didn't have to.

"Moka did not attack Saizo she let me deal with him." Raos said in an obedient tone.

'Perfect.' Kurumu thought with a smile. "What sort of relationship are you with Moka?" She asked again sweetly.

"She and I aren't in a relationship." He said in his zombie like tone.

"Oh well but what did you mean she mean when you said she let you deal with him?" She asked.

"It was a deal we made that she would let me live freely that if I prove I can survive on my own." He answered.

"Figures vampires always love to look down their nose at everyone, human or monster." She said not really surprised. "Anyway what kind of monster are you?"

"I" Raos stopped immediately as if chocking on the next words that were trying to spill out of his mouth. 'W-what am I doing?' He thought. "I have to go." Raos said quickly getting up and sprinting from the girl and into the school.

Kurumu watched him go in disbelief that a male was able to get away from her charm.

Class started again, while the teacher was talking Raos was lost in thought. 'Just what was that?' Raos thought nervously. 'Why did I answer her questions without thinking, I was even gonna tell her I was human, but why?" Raos kept thinking trying to find out the cause of what happened. He remembered how he felt when she started asking questions, he felt like he had to tell her he just didn't know why. 'I don't know that much about monsters, but I know someone who might.' He thought with dread as he turned his head to steal a quick glance at Moka. 'Hope she doesn't kill me first.' The young fighter thought.

(Time skip after class)

(DBZ lost courage)

As Moka was headed for the exit Raos caught up to her "Um wait Moka."

She stopped dead in her tracks looking at him with her crimson pupils which made her intimidating and oddly beautiful at the same time. "What is it?" The vampire girl asked clearly impatient.

"W-well I was hoping you could tell me if you know any monster that can do mind control, because at lunch when I went out"

"The only reason you're alive right now is because of our agreement, asking me for help in anyway whether it's me fighting for you or even asking me a question counts as a breech in our deal." The silver haired girl interrupted coldly. "Figure it out yourself; don't bother asking for help unless you'd wish to be my familiar." The girl stated walking away. "Your blood is the only reason I'd save you so either way if you prove you can't survive on your own then you will choose whether to die or serve; hopefully for your blood's sakes you make the right choice." She finished as she kept walking away.

"Should've seen that coming." He said aloud as he was about to walk away to his own dorm then he looked back to see Kurumu standing in Moka's way home. 'Well hello.' Raos said as he got a spot in the crowd of male students forming around the two to overhear what she says.

"Hello Moka Akashiya." The bluenette greeted with a confident smirk.

"Who are you?" Moka asked stoically.

"My name is Kurumu Kuruno a succubus. I'm here to declare war on you." Kurumu announces to her. Raos couldn't help but worry for her when she said that even though he didn't know what kind of monster she was he wasn't sure if she could take on Moka, while he was worried the other monster teens were focused on ogling probably two of the most beautiful girls in the school.

"Is this a joke?" Moka asked sweat dropping but not losing her poise.

"You wish I plan on being the school idol and I'll make sure you remember that!" She declared loudly despite the students surrounding them who pretty much only gazed even more lovely then before. Raos had to stop himself from comically falling down when he heard that realizing it wasn't a fight. "And the first thing I'm gonna do is steal your boyfriend Raos." The said boy's widened with surprise when she declared that.

"If you even say I'm even remotely involved with someone who is obviously a lesser being again I will rip out your tongue." Moka said without hesitation. "If you're interested in him then do what you will with him." She said as she walked away while Kurumu smirked believing that she's bluffing and will regret handing over her "love interest".

'She has definitely got the wrong idea here.' Raos thought walking away. 'At least now I know what monster she is I just need to find a way to learn about it.' With that thought he immediately went back into the school building.

(Time skip)

(DBZ edge of spirit)

Raos left his dorm with plans to eat heap loads of dinner, he was all too glad that he could eat all he wanted without any worries about money, probably the only thing he was glad about going to this school, that made sense. He stopped when he saw Kurumu in the way and immediately looked the other way. "Hey Kurumu can I help you?" He asked with hesitation.

"I'm just here to say hello." Kurumu said in a friendly tone. "Now why are you looking away from me?" She pouted. "Were friends aren't we?" The girl took a step a forward and Raos took a step back. "What's wrong?" The blue haired asked in a tone of concern.

"I know what you're doing and I don't like it." The boy said with a calm voice. "If you're a succubus than that means you're able to charm me into doing what you want just by looking into my eyes, I'm not letting that happen." Raos said while looking to his left.

"Really well guess I'll have to do something drastic then." Kurumu said with venom in her voice. This new tone of hers caused Raos to look at her as purple bat like wings grew from her back as well as a tail with a sharp end point also her nails grew into long red claws. "I guess I'll have to kill you instead." She quickly flew up 10 feet in the air and made a dash for the shocked Raos.

Though astonished Raos quickly moved out of the way barely dodging the razor sharp claws however her tail quickly wrapped itself around his neck as Kurumu kept flying through the dead forest with no intent on slowing down. As Raos was being dragged up in the air he knew something before he chokes to death, so without thinking he did the first thing that came to mind he grabbed the tail holding him as high as his arms could reach from behind his head pulled it down which made the succubus slow down but tried to keep flying, he brought the tail to his mouth and *chomp*. Her eyes widened in shock. "Ouch!" The girl screamed loudly in pain letting go of the human. Raos landed with a thud flat on his back on the ground. He got up while rubbing his head in pain while the comically tear eyed monster blew on her tail. "Disgusting you bit me, you're so dead!"

"Sorry I wanted to live." Raos said laughing a little.

While this was happening the school's only vampire was watching while hiding out of plain sight ready to intervene and make Raos her willing juice box.

Kurumu charged at him Raos again ducked out of the way as she flew by cutting through trees like butter. 'What am I supposed to do, even if I could attack her there's no telling if I could even make her flinch in pain.' Remembering what his first punch did to Saizo. 'Well better try something.' He thought as the enrage girl rushed at him with her claws ready. The instant she was within striking distance Raos' blood started to boil, her right claws were about to slash at his face but to her surprise he caught her wrist making him show a grin, right away though she used her other hand but Raos caught it all the same. She tried to fly away but his grip was too strong and pulled her down keeping her within striking distance giving Raos a grin in triumph Kurumu was panicking then her eyes widened with realization as she made eye contact with Raos' while making a triumph grin of her own 'Charm.'

Raos' eyes again gained a shade of grey his grin disappearing into a blank face while still holding Kurumu's arms. She then broke free and wrapped her arms around his neck "You'll be the first boy I try this on." She said as she puckered her lips getting ready for a kiss. Though trance Raos could see Moka about to step out from behind a tree.

'What's she doing here if she saves me then…' The boy thought.

"NO!" Raos suddenly yelled as he quickly head-butted Kurumu, causing her to let go of his shoulders and hold her nose in pain, he didn't stop there his excitement and panic were both guiding his actions, he gave her two body blows with his fists followed by a clean upper cut when her whole body was above him he quickly grabbed her right leg and mercilessly thrust her body down forming a crater with her back to the ground. He then quickly kneeled down by her with speed too fast to follow him rose his fist up and was ready to bring it down but then saw the last thing he thought he would see. She was crying.

(Bleach OST soundscape to ador)

"I I'm sorry, P-please, no more I'll leave you alone." Kurumu begged. "I can't die I don't want to die so please." Her tears were beginning to fall out. Realizing the fight was already over Raos stopped and put his hand to his side.

"Can you walk?" He asked in a worried tone

"N-no I'll be fine after I rest a bit though." Kurumu said surprised by the tone. Raos did something even more astonishing he lifted her off the ground and lifted her up bridal style to the school. "W-what are you doing?"

"Don't worry I'm taking you to the nurse's." Raos said trying to keep her calm of whatever worries she may have.

"W-why?" Kurumu asked clearly confused.

"Don't worry about it just rest don't worry I'll make sure you get there safely." He said reassuringly. Kurumu couldn't help but gaze at him for showing kindness after she tried to kill him. She felt safe in his strong arms and closed her eyes in comfort.

(Time skip)

Raos got out of the school's infirmary leaving Kurumu there to sleep on the hospital bed, he was going to for ahead to the school's food stands to finish his dinner plans, he stops when he sees Moka leaning against a pillar. "Your being naïve letting her live, the minute she finds out she'll go straight to the headmaster and report you."

With his usual blank face he kept walking. "Maybe your right but it was already over."

"What changed your mind?" She asked stoically.

He realized what she meant. "It's not that I wanted to I was panicking the moment I saw you, I wanted to avoid being rescued by you." He then stopped again and looked over his shoulder. "If you hadn't been there I wouldn't have been able to break out of Kurumu's trance and saved myself from being her or rather your slave so thank you." Raos said earnestly with his unknown Son grin and continued walking.

At first Moka wanted to kick him for mocking her but realized his tone wasn't mocking but of honesty. She was unfazed by it and walked back to her dorm. 'He will know his place.'

(Time skip)

Raos finished dinner, at his dorm room and walked over to his desk. "Who knew the best teacher ever would be a monster." He mused with a warm smile as he looked at a large book that titled, "Monsters in the human world."

(Flashback after Kurumu talked to Moka)

Raos went back into the school and went to his homeroom teacher. "Mrs. Nekonome could I ask you something."

"Sure what is it?" The teacher asked cheerfully.

"Do you know what a succubus is?" Raos asked.

"All I know is there monsters that seduce men, but here." She said handing over a book. "It's a book that details every known monster there is, it even includes information on how they can fit in the human world so feel free to borrow it as long as you like."

"Really, thanks this'll help a lot." The boy said happily walking away.

"Always happy to help an eager student now I'll see you tomorrow." She waved goodbye as did Raos.

(Flashback)

"I'm definitely glad she didn't ask why." Raos said as he sat down. With this book he was able to understand that eye contact shouldn't happen with a succubus and her kiss could have enslaved him. "I HATE reading but let's see what It can tell me about vampires." He said opening the book.

**Alright so let me explain its almost the end of the year am a senior in high school and I have this thing many call seniorities where I do less knowing the my last year is almost up thinking I'll pass like easy but I've been getting a lot of homework also my job won't stop hassling me so you know real life stuff. So anyway I have a plan I'm going to make ATLEAST one scene of a chapter per day so I could still have plenty of time for work and homework. And thank you for those who have been patient and the power levels they helped a lot, and for those of you who are angry at me you have the right to so I beyond deeply apologize and WILL do my best at time management.**

**Someone asked my why my previous chapter was different from the preview, will it was my way of suprising you also I thought making Raos fight Moka was a little too early you know, hope it pleased you.**

**PLs**

**Kurumu:300**

**Raos: 50**

**Raos (excited 345)**

**Raos (excited/panicked): 510**

**See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry to keep you waiting lets go with the story.**

**Disclaimer I own nothing until I find the dragon balls**

**Ch:4 Dream and a witch**

_Song: Dark half_

"I'll stop please f-forgive me." Kurumu begged in fear. "I'll never attack you again please, I'll do anything just let me go." Her tears were beginning to fall out. Raos looked at her with eyes that with no pupils as well as completely red, and his fist still ready to finish her off.

"Raaaa!" He roared out with a tone fit for a beast as he thrust his fist downward with all his might. She then screamed in pure agony as the punch came down. A sickening cracking sound was heard as the blood splashed on his face.

"Aaaah!" Raos screamed as he awoke in his room. *Pant* *Pant* "Just a nightmare thank goodness." *Pant* *Pant*When he recovered from the shocking dream he looked at his clock 4:54 AM just 6 minutes before his alarm would ring for his training time, he quickly shut it off and got into his training clothes.

(Time skip)

Raos was in his own secret training ground where he could be alone. He started stretching while thinking back to yesterday. The boy was about to end Kurumu's life when he saw his freedom, perhaps his life at risk the minute he saw Moka. This is the second time he put someone in a near death scenario.

(Flashback 6 years ago Satan Elementary school)

Raos was just 9 years old. School was over for the day, he was walking with his friends and some people who admired him after standing up for them. He looked to see a kid his age getting beaten by someone who looked like he should be in high school. No different then he is now he went to intervene as did his friends. "Stop, you're hurting him." The young Raos yelled.

"Of course I am that's the point, this is what happens when you little brats 'accidently' (he punches the kid in the gut) bump into us." The guy said with a chuckle as if it was funny. "Look kids back off unless you went to end up like this brat." The teen said shaking the poor 8 year old.

Raos was getting angry as he saw the guy was actually enjoying beating. Not that it was anything new, in this neighborhood bullying was an everyday thing, and some kids were bullied by high school freshmen because they feel empowered in doing so like right now. "Why don't you put him down to fight me instead?" The boy said.

The high school kid looked at him like he was crazy and laughed as he dropped the kid who ran when he had the chance. "Alright squirt you asked for it." The guy walked closer to Raos, his friends backed up knowing they would get in the way. "Since you're so brave I'll let you hit me first." He said as he stopped in front of Raos showing that he was twice as tall as he was trying to look intimidating, which was not working.

Raos didn't flinch as he was well aware he could hold his own, however though at this point he's beaten every bully he's encountered since he started going to school he's never fought against someone who was actually in 5 or 6 years older than him, which is causing him to panic despite his determined demeanor. He was also angry that he would beat up a kid just for bumping into him. This combination of anger and panic actually caused him to do something he's never had to do. "Alright." He said as he gave him a hard punch to the stomach.

"Gaaaaaaah!" The guy screamed in pain as he held onto his stomach. He kneeled down as blood was coming out of his mouth. This caused the child Raos to give a look of fear since he's never actually forced anyone to spill blood before, only bruises.

"Aaaah!" One of Raos' friends screamed. He turned around and saw all of his friends were shaking with fear. When the boy took a step forward they all stepped back and ran off screaming for anyone nearby to help.

(Flashback end)

Thankfully the guy lived without any permanent damage however rumors spread from the kids who called themselves his friends the only ones who were still there for him were the other children he lived with at the orphanage. Also the adults who came to the bully's aid spread word to each other telling their children and friends to not get involved with him. When his friends were adopted he became an outcast. At first he was angry that he was alone for helping someone, then he thought back to the one he made spit out blood and realized he couldn't blame them for it. 'I promised myself I'd never lose control again and I'm going to keep it.' Raos thought.

Raos then thought about that nightmare he had. He was about to really kill someone. He felt like a monster not like the students here but like what any other person would call one. 'I'll have to apologize to Kurumu in class later.' Raos thought with sadness as he realized he hadn't apologized.

Song: Lost courage

"Alright time to train." Raos said with his usual enthusiasm. He did his usual training routine and able to do it longer than usual without slowing down. Training was over he started to walk back to his dorm to get ready for breakfast. He then noticed the boulder he punched yesterday only he saw a crack on it. "That's the same spot but I couldn't have." Raos said as he looked at his fist in astonishment. The crack was in the same place as were he punched it yesterday. To test a theory he punched the boulder only on the other side to see the full impact of one that isn't already cracked. His knuckles were again bruised only this time there was a bigger crack on the rock than the one on the other side. He looked at it than his fist he laughed with happiness. "Hahahahaha, this is perfect I'm getting stronger!" He then ran to his dorm excitingly.

(Time skip Raos got dressed is walking his way to school)

While walking to school Raos was thinking about how he was going to apologize to Kurumu. "What do I even say?" He thought aloud. "I'm sorry I tried to kill you can we be friends now?" The spikey haired boy said with sarcasm.

"You know if you keep talking to yourself like that people will think you're crazy." A familiar sounding girl said giggling. Raos turned around and right when he did a cookie was put in his mouth. "I made a fresh batch of cookies, enough for the both of us." Kurumu said letting go of the cookie she placed in his mouth.

Raos looked at her as he chewed the cookie he had in his mouth. 'Delicious.' He thought as he swallowed. "Kurumu I-"

"I heard you so don't worry about it." Kurumu interrupted. "And besides to be fair I tried to kill you." She said with dread in her tone. "But even so you took me to the infirmary, you were worried for me." As she said this she was blushing and a smile was forming as he looked into his black eyes with her violet ones. 

Unsure of what to say as he was blushing, Raos decided to try to move on from this conversation. "W-well I'm glad you're alright and neither of got too hurt, so I hope this means we could be friends." He said looking back at her.

"Oh it does, for now." Kurumu said still blushing.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Raos asked unsure of the meaning behind her words.

"Oh never mind. We should get to class." Kurumu said quickly.

"Huh? Oh right." Raos said as they walked to class together.

Little did either of them know Moka was walking not too far from them. She watched them as they made their way to class together as if yesterday didn't happen. She realized this human or whatever he was is unaware of his own power or is trying to play dumb with her. "Idiot." She muttered as she continued walking to their class.

(Time skip)

Raos tried to fall asleep in class since there wasn't really anything to learn considering Mrs. Nekonome went on about fish. The only problem was he couldn't because someone he was very much afraid of was staring at him. He turned around to see if it's just a feel- NOPE Moka is definitely staring at him with her usual scowl and all. 'I know she's psychotic but seriously, is that the only face she knows how to make?' Raos asked inwardly.

Moka's curiosity couldn't but stare at the enigma known as Son Raos. His scent was without a question human but how could he possess the power to bring down an orc let alone a succubus. Although in terms of strength succubus' were no match for vampires however they were considered middle class monsters and should have easily bested Raos or have actually slashed him at least once. All this gave Moka only one question. 'Just what are you?' She inwardly asked.

Little did either of them know a small and rather young student was watching from outside through the class window. She had an angry face aimed directly at Raos.

(Timeskip)

It was lunch both Kurumu and Raos were sharing a table. "So what is it between you and Moka?" Kurumu asked.

"Huh?" Raos asked then realized. "Oh that's right, you said we were boyfriend and girlfriend." He said.

Kurumu nodded in response.

"What made you think that?" Raos asked curiously.

"Well it's because she always seems to be staring at you whenever there aren't any assignments in homeroom." Kurumu replied. "And I saw you look back at her for a second so I know there has to be something between you two." She said suspiciously.

"Look right now's not a good time to talk about it ok but I promise that what's going on between us isn't something good." Raos said calmly after taking a bite from one of the many bowls of food he was having. "I need time to get adjusted to this place so please don't make me tell you now." Raos begged in a sad tone.

Kurumu looked at him with a worried expression. Whatever he meant by 'adjusting' she didn't know but she trusts him regardless. "Alright you can tell me whenever you feel up to it." The succubus said with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Kurumu." Raos said with a thankful tone.

(CLANK!)

Right after Raos thanked Kurumu something fell and hit him on the head. "Oww." Whined Raos.

"Are you alright? What was that?" Kurumu asked surprised.

"I'm fine but (Raos looked to what hit him) a washtub?" Raos questioned when he gazed at the golden bowl. "Where did this come from?" He asked picking up.

"I saw it just appeared out of nowhere." Kurumu added.

"Well whatever it was hopefully it won't happen again." Raos said trying to brush it off.

(Time skip)

Raos regretted trying to ignore the problem because everywhere he went something attacked him in the middle of his math class an eraser levitated and was thrown to his face. In P.E. a basketball was thrown directly at his face which he barely avoided, right after he evaded it a golden wash tub appeared and hit his face. He was now being defensive about his surroundings. School finally ended and so the boy was finally free to try and find out just what is going on. "Whatever or whoever's doing this won't get me this time." The spikey haired fighter said while carefully going ready for whatever was headed his way.

"Hey Raos I found your bad luck charm." Kurumu said walking towards him holding a young girl by her wrist with short black hair and what looked like was a pointy witch hat.

"What do you mean by that?" Raos asked with a confusing glance towards the little girl who in turn gave him a glare. 'What's with her?'

"You see this?" Kurumu asked holding up what looks like a toy wand. "This here is a magic wand that witches use to cast spells. " She explained. "I caught her using her magic with the basketball that almost hit you during P.E." She enlightened holding the wand too high up for the girl to grab who was trying to reach for it.

"Wait so your monster forms a witch?" Raos asked the little girl who ignored him trying to grab her wand. "Wait so you're the reason those things just attack me but why?" The little girl stopped and turned around with her glare.

"That's right I'm Yukari Sendo and I'm doing this to you because you are unworthy of Moka Akashiya's attention." Yukari announced.

"Say what?" Raos asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You heard me Moka Akashiya is smart, strong, dignified, and beautiful." Yukari admired while blushing. "And yet for some reason she wastes her gaze on you Raos Son, I don't know why but I'm pretty sure it has something to do with you beating that delinquent Saizo." The little witch reasoned. "She was probably tricked by you into believing it was strength." The eleven year old rationalized. "I cannot allow for someone as highly as Moka to waste her precious time staring at scum like you." She said pointing at him.

Raos stared at her with a confusing expression.

…

…

…

"Hahahahahaahahahahahaha!" Raos laughed hard for the first time since he arrived at Yokai academy.

"What's so funny?" Yukari yelled.

"Okay, okay Kurumu please just give Yukari her wand back." Raos said chuckling a little. Kurumu was a little unsure of that but gave the wand back to Yukari anyway.

"Why?" Yukari asked confused as she backed away from Kurumu a few feet.

"Well to be honest I only wanted to know why these pranks happened, the things you've been doing aren't that bad, annoying but your just a kid so really there's no reason to take what belongs to you if you can't hurt me." Raos said with honesty. He was than rewarded with a golden washtub landing on his head.

"Haha that's what you get!" Yukari laughed as she ran off.

"Hey get back here you little brat!" Kurumu yelled as she tried to run over to her.

"It's alright." Raos said as he grabbed Kurumu's shoulder. "Look I'm fine let her have her way."

"Alright." Kurumu said with huge hesitations.

(meanwhile)

Song: Little light

"Serves that idiot right!" Yukari stated giggling until she bumped into someone. "Oww hey watch where you're going!" The witch yelled then her eyes widened when she realized who it was.

"Oh so the little witch thinks she can talk to her class president like that huh?" The tall skinny guy asked.

"I think we should teach her a lesson." The fat one said.

"Not to mention she's been skipping class." Said another one by him.

"I guess we finally get to give you what you deserve you little bitch." The class representative said grabbing her wrist.

Moka was walking her way back to her dorm then she gave a sudden glance to Yukari and the three goons.

'Moka!' Yukari thought excitingly knowing the person she's looked up to in the past few days since she came the academy will save her from these three harsh students. However when Moka saw that smile she turned her head away and kept walking like they weren't even there. "Wait! Moka please help me!" The poor little witch begged as the three monsters looked at the vampire each with an expression of terror on their face wondering if she will actually help a half breed.

"I have no desire to help you little witch." Moka said coldly as she continued to walk away.

Yukari's whole world shattered at that, the only other person who not only understood loneliness but also embraced it used her race's name as an insult as well as absolute refusal to help her in the girl's time of need.

"That was a close one we thought you were friends with the vampire, well now we can take care of your punishment." The class rep said threating dragging her to the forest area.

Yukari felt completely at their mercy, she didn't even protest as she was being dragged. Her eyes already looked completely devoid of hope.

(Back with Raos)

"I still think we should leave her alone." Raos said walking with his arms behind his back.

"I don't want to hear it! We're not letting her go without her apologizing!" Kurumu shouted as she marched where Yukari went. "And you're the one she's apologizing to don't you care?" The succubus asked angrily. "She's always pranking everyone and now she's foucused on you!" She yelled angrily.

"Well she is what? Eleven years old? I think we should be a little more forgiving to her." Raos reasoned. He noticed Moka walking this way as well as three guys dragging Yukari into the forest. Not wanting to waste time the boy ran past Moka and hurriedly followed the three that had taken Yukari.

Hoping to protect her new crush Kurumu followed not too far behind ignoring Moka.

Moka raised an eyebrow as she saw him run to the witch's aid. 'He should worry more about himself.' The vampire thought. In order to insure her blood bank's survival she followed with speed too fast to be noticed.

(Time skip)

"This should be far enough, hey boss let's eat her no one will notice because of this fog." The fat one suggested as he along with the other two transformed into lizard men.

"Good idea." The leader said as he threw Yukari to a tree. "I just wish you'd scream but oh well." The leader snorted as he got ready for his first bite.

Yukari was still in her emotionless state. She didn't even protest the three when they said they'd eat her. The one person who she thought would understand her pain would rescue her, however Moka saw her as everyone else did a lousy crossbreed. As the lizard's mouth opened she came out of her trance. "Someone please help me!" The witch yelled as loud as she could.

"Ouch!" The class president yelled as he was knocked into the two other two lizards.

Song courage

Yukari looked at her savior with familiar spikey bed hair.

"Are you alright?" Raos asked concerned.

"W-why?" Yukari asked with tears.

"I know how you feel." Raos said shifting his gaze at the lizards. "You feel alone and you do anything to hide it." The boy said in a serious tone. "You're not the only one who's felt like that." He said watching the lizard men get up from his punch. "The difference is that I had friends who really knew me, if it wasn't for them I could have ended up pranking everyone like you, or a bully like the ones who picked on me and you." The human said honestly.

Yukari looked at Raos with wide eyes. After Moka's refusal to help her she immediately thought no one at Yokai academy could possibly care for someone of her kind, but this guy is actually standing up for her.

"Whoever you are we won't let you get away with that." The leader threatened as he and the others had their claws ready to strike.

"Bring it!" Raos said as he got into his trademark stance. His fists up in front of the sides of his face and his left leg a step behind the other. 'I can't tell who's uglier these guys or Saizo's true form.' He thought.

The lizard men charged at the boy but then a surprise slash to the face came for the one farthest behind. The two stopped and looked behind them and saw that Kurumu with her winged transformation knocked out their friend with a single slash of her claws.

As the two weren't looking Raos took the opportunity to kick the back of their leaders head knocking him out. The other immediately attacked the boy however with his blood boiling Raos landed a clean uppercut with his right fist followed by a kick to his stomach with his right leg sending him to the ground, knocking him out. "Sorry I saw an opening and just took advantage of it." He apologized even though they were knocked out.

"Alright so Yukari do you think we could be friends now?" Raos asked walking to her.

"Y-yes." Yukari said finally letting her tears out as she got up to Raos and cried in Raos' arms.

(With Moka)

Moka had watched the whole thing from behind a tree thinks to her acute vampire senses she saw and heard everything. The vampire was confused as to why a human would put a monster's safety over his own, then again he couldn't be all human not with his abilities. The silver haired beauty then thought to what he said.

"_You feel alone and do anything to hide it."_

When she noticed they were already gone, Moka looked at a boulder and kicked it with all her monster energy in it. The rock was turned into rubble. "Idiot!" She yelled angrily as she walked to her dorm.

**Well there you have it, listen I'd like to hear everyone's opinion on my fight scenes, do you think they provide enough visualization or could I improve, if I can then please type me an example. Oh and for those who haven't read my original story remember Yukari will not be part of the harem or bisexual mainly cause she's eleven, like my original story she will see Raos as a big brother and nothing more.**

**Questions**

**Yes Raos will learn to fly, this is a DBZ crossover after all. The rest are spoilers, just be patient.**

**To the guest who asked me to check Zelda Maiden's honor thank you for that I enjoyed reading it.**

**Now power levels.**

**Kid Raos: 12**

**Enraged kid Raos:32**

**Bully (flashback) : 8**

**Raos:82**

**Lizard men (each): 64**

**Yukari:2**

**Thank you for the power levels now I'm off to work on the first scene of the next chapter.**


	5. Stopped cold

**Alright everybody here we are with another chapter sorry for the huge as wait but I promise you'll find this chapter quite….surprising. I won't lie some of you will be annoyed by this but I wanted to try something I THINK no one has done before, like any fanfic it should be drastically different from canon now enough typing here we go!**

**Also a little announcement I decided not to put in song suggestions for this chapter I thought maybe you could just listen to whatever you want while reading it**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs**

**Chapter 5 Stopped cold part 1**

Raos was standing in his training ground again at five am in the morning. He had a proud smile on his face. Why you may ask? Well he did it. A whole month has passed since his arrival at Yokai academy and he still lives. He survived and won every battle without help of a certain vampire, now he is truly free from her and any monster just as powerful. Even though tomorrow he would be leaving he figured one last day of training here couldn't hurt, actually he enjoys training, it may have only been essential for his survival but this became his new hobby. He'll no doubt continue this when he's back in the human world.

As Raos tried to do a higher number of push-ups than yesterday he began to ponder everything since he's got here. He's fought a variety of monsters, Yokai academy is without a doubt the most violent school he's ever been to. The first week he fought Saizo an orc, Kurumu a succubus, and three lizard men. The other three weeks that followed have had their share of fights his opponents were a minotaur, a cyclops, an ogre as well as other monsters. From what he could tell with his book all these monsters are C or D level like Saizo which is not very impressive compared to any S class monsters like vampires, however for a human such as him unarmed was more than impressive, even though for about half the fights he did have help from Kurumu and/or Yukari.

Both friends are irreplaceable he's not even sure if he should leave, perhaps he should after all this is a school only for monsters as a human he knows he doesn't belong here.

Raos was done breaking his push-ups record and felt his left arm with his right hand. "Alright, I really made some progress." Raos commented feeling his muscle. "Come to think of it I never even had to get worked up like I was with Saizo or Kurumu to beat anyone." The bed haired boy said proudly thinking back those two times he let that mysterious power take over. "I still don't how I do that I mean I know I've always been like this but I am only human right?" The fighter questioned himself. Before he could go into further thought his watch going off with its alarm.

"Time to get ready." Raos said walking back to his dorm.

(Time skip Raos showered ate breakfast etc.)

Raos was walking to his class when suddenly he saw Moka walking towards him. This earned a raised eyebrow from the boy. 'Please not now!' The boy thought. Not wanting to invoke her wrath he tried to greet her politely. "Good morning Mo-ow!" The spikey haired teen thought as he felt a familiar pain on his neck. After a minute she withdrew her fangs.

"Just a reminder your blood is the only reason you're leaving alive." Moka said walking away.

"Ouch." Raos muttered under his breath. 'Forgot about that.' He thought as he massaged his neck. It's been a month since the last time she's had a taste of his blood, he thanks Kami this will be the last time.

"Raos!" Raos heard a voice from behind. As he turned around what felt like the softest of pillows smothered his face. "Good morning!" Kurumu yelled as she embraced Raos' astonished face into her chest. The boy managed to push her shoulders to get her off. "Hey! No fair you didn't hug back!" The succubus whined.

"Good morning to you too Kurumu." Raos chuckled nervously causing Kurumu to chuckle as well.

"Good morning Raos." Yukari said walking up to them.

"Hey Yukari, well see you at lunch right?" Raos asked happily.

"Yeah I just wish they had put us all in the same class." Yukari replied.

"I know but we'll see you then ok?" Kurumu said as she along with Raos walked through the open sliding door to their homeroom class.

"Alright see you both later." Yukari said happily going to her own homeroom.

(Time skip the middle of class)

Mrs. Nekonome was on a lesson about fish which meant Raos didn't have to pay attention since it's probably not going be on a test or anything so he did his favorite thing in any class, sleep. At least he would have if it wasn't for a certain vampire staring at him. 'I really wish she'd stop with that.' He thought as he had his head down, he didn't even have to turn around to know Moka was watching him. 'Seriously can't she look at someone else and not me like I was her personal juice box?' He inwardly asked himself.

Moka wouldn't remove her gaze from the boy. She still feels the taste of the boy's blood on her tongue, this only the second time she's tasted it and she still felt oddly better than any of those blood packs she had. There was something about his blood it is human and tastes unique but also it has a bit of spice to it. In other words this confirmed her suspicions whether Raos knows it or not he is definitely some kind of hybrid between human and monster. She recalled the times she sensed some form of monster energy coming from him in his fight with the low breed on his first day here as well as the succubus along with the other monsters, humans shouldn't be able to generate monster energy their bodies simply can't adapt to the pressure. Then again that might just be something similar to it because it felt different than she's ever sensed. 'It's probably due to his human half.' She reasoned.

Raos thought about making an excuse to get to the nurses office but then reasoned that nothing good comes from lying as his use to be guardian at the orphanage told him.

(Time skip lunch time)

Raos had about forty trays of food at his table along with Kurumu and Yukari who only had one tray. They both stared at awe as he devours tray after tray. It's been a month and they still can't believe how much he eats. He was already done within seconds then looked to see that his friends as well as everyone in the cafeteria were staring at him. The boy just chuckled saying "I got a bigger appetite than most would guess."

Everyone just looked away probably thinking his monster form must be gigantic since he could eat that much and not even look like he needs to vomit. Kurumu and Yukari then laughed at how much of a big eater Raos is. Raos then thought about what happened in class. He wonders if Moka is really planning to let him go after all she does seem to remind him he is a "lesser being" and that she hates humans with a passion

"Hey Raos are you ok?" Kurumu said with a worried look.

"Yeah I just wish Moka had something else to stare at." Raos sighed hoping to avoid speaking of the 'understanding' between him and Moka.

"Are you sure you're not enjoying it?" Yukari asked with a frown.

"No way, the last thing I want is her attention alright." Raos said honestly.

"Good." Yukari said with distain which was noticed by the two. Raos and Kurumu looked at each other for a second and then back at Yukari.

"Hey you alright Yukari?" Kurumu asked.

"Yeah you seem a little bit upset." Raos said worriedly.

"I'm fine it's just that last month when we met I found out Moka wasn't the person I thought her to be." Yukari said playing with her food with her fork.

Yukari explains that Moka ignored Yukari's plea for help when the trio lizard men ganged up on the young witch. Both Kurumu and Raos were angry that Moka wouldn't help a child in need, Raos may have been more so. And who could blame him, first she threatens to kill him just because he's human, then she ignores Yukari's, a child's plea for help when she needed it. He did his best to stay calm, after all who knows what he'll do in his anger state. "Yukari I don't know why Moka would just ignored you but I promise you anyone tries attacking you'll have friends like us to look out for you." The bed haired boy said with confidence.

Yukari looked at her friends with the honest smiles on their faces, it's been a month since she made friends with them and she couldn't help but feel happy that they cared enough about her to give her protection. 

(Meanwhile)

Moka was eating on the school roof drinking some tomato juice. The entire month at this school she's been coming up here because she doesn't have to deal with any male student who tries to either ask her out due to her beauty or to look away from her out of fear of what she might do to them. So far this is Moka's favorite pass time since she came to Yokai academy here she can feel relaxed with no stress from any one.

She was glad she got to drink some of Raos' blood and that the human would be getting back to the human world where he could be back with the rest of his ilk. However she was disappointed that she was hustled out of turning the boy into her familiar, his blood did taste so refine, she was surprised she held off an entire month without his blood her reason was to avoid any sign of weakness that she would even give him the time of day despite her need for blood. The vampire was angry that he would be allowed to leave alive and that she couldn't have another taste of his blood. She would gladly threaten him into submission however as a proud vampire she is to keep her word no matter the cost.

'You feel alone and you do and do anything to hide it.' Moka heard say that in her head. Raos may have said that to Yukari but those words touched her as well and not in a way she liked. Those thoughts have been repeated since last month. She had an infuriated look on her face and looked at her hand when she felt a wet substance. The vampire sees she crushed her can of tomato juice. 'If I see him again!' Moka inwardly screamed as she tossed the can away. 'He will know his place!' She thought angrily. At the same Raos felt a slight chill go down his spine though ignored it.

(Time skip)

It was late at night and Raos was running with a bag around his back to the bus stop he saw what looked like a girl with long hair. 'Please don't let it be Moka!' Raos begged to whoever watches over him in his mind. When he gets close he sees that it isn't Moka just a girl who Raos has never seen before, she has long purple hair, blue eyes, and a lollipop sticking out of her mouth. He stopped when he was near the scarecrow to greet the girl. "Hey are you new here, I've never seen you here before." The spikey haired human said to the girl with a warm smile.

The girl looked at Raos smiling at him. "No I'm not I was just waiting here for someone." She said still smiling.

"Oh well ok I was just-oh?" Raos was interrupted when he literally felt chills. "Brrr why'd it get so cold just now." Raos asked rhetorically holding his arms.

"Well you see you were the one I was waiting for." The mysterious girl said as ice claws formed on her hands.

"W-wait what?" Raos asked confused as he saw her hands. "W-wait you're doing this y-you're a snow woman aren't you?" He asked freezing and remembering his book.

"Well you're as smart as I figured of course I did give it away." She said putting her hands up revealing her ice claws.

"W-why were you waiting for me I don't even know you." Raos stated confused and cold.

"No but I know you you're the famous Son Raos, you've been in more fights this whole month than anyone else in this school." She said smiling. "Oh right my name is Mizore Shirayuki, I've dying to meet you up close."

Raos took a step back with caution. "What do you want f-from me?" Raos questioned as the temperature continued to drop.

"Well I just wanted to keep you from leaving this school, I'd truly be all alone if you left." Mizore said. "I can't have that, but no worries I promise well both enjoy each other's company." She said in an emotionless tone.

Raos was about to reply but he was soon encased in a block of ice. "Now we can be together and never be lonely." Mizore said rubbing the ice around him with her hand. She then turned around throwing an ice kunai in behind her in the air. The snow woman's target dodged and flew down next to the scare crow.

"What did you do to Raos?" Kurumu yelled angrily spreading her wings and letting go of Yukari.

"So it's you two Kurumu Kuruno and Yukari Sendo." Mizore said turning around still in front of the ice that imprisons Raos. "I'm sorry but rather not have my first meeting with Raos interrupted by his so called "friends".

"We are his friends!" Kurumu yelled extending her claws. "Now un- freeze him or else!" She threatened as she raised her claws.

"You'll be in major trouble." Yukari said aiming her wand at her.

Mizore just stared at them ignoring their threats and tilting her head. "You've known him for a month but has he told you his true form?" Mizore asked them.

"It's against school rules and I know he hasn't told you!" Kurumu replied with rage knowing Raos is still frozen.

"That's right!" Yukari yelled in agreement.

Mizore kept her head tilted getting her ice claws ready. "Do you even know what he does every morning before getting ready for school?" She asked emotionlessly. "Or even better why he was planning on leaving Yokai Academy?" The snow woman asked bluntly.

"W-what?" Kurumu asked surprised and hurt. Yukari said nothing but had a shocked look on her face. "Don't you mess with us, there's no way he'd leave us, not without telling us!" She denied as she flew into the sir ready to attack.

Mizore stared at her with her stoic expression. "Then why are you here?" The snow woman asked. "Did Raos know you were following him or did one of you see him and informed the other?" She asked almost taunting them.

That caused Kurumu to get angry as she swooped down to attack her, with blinding speed she slashed her right claw down her face. The succubus' face changed from angry to surprise when Mizore not only showed no reaction to her attack but also her face was literally shattered revealing only ice instead of blood. "Mizore" then brought her ice claw up attempting to stab through Kurumu's heart. Luckily she was agile enough to kick the ground and use her wings to ascend into the air dodging the fatal attack.

"I see then you didn't even know he was planning to leave in the first place." "Mizore" said. "Well no worries Raos won't leave anytime soon, not with me to look after him." The half ice face Mizore said. "However it would better if you leave him with me because we share the same loneliness." Her voice said from another direction. Kurumu and Yukari were surprised to see a second Mizore walking out from behind Raos' frozen form. "While my ice clone here was here waiting for Raos to show up I decided to keep an eye on you two just in case either of you decide to interfere." The real Mizore said. "Sadly one of you just had to see Raos running his way here now I may have to take care of you two to insure my Raos gets what he needs." The clone Mizore said as it's face was reforming with ice. "Let's not forget Raos didn't tell you he was leaving so how much do you two think you're really worth to him?" Both the real Mizore and the clone asked at the same time tilting their heads.

Kurumu and Yukari stared at Mizore with narrow eyes. "It doesn't matter if Raos WAS planning on leaving!" Kurumu yelled as her claws were once again ready to attack again. "Because after every fight Raos has been through with us we know he trusts us enough to tell us if he would leave for ANY reason." The succubus said with determination.

"Were his friends and no matter what you say we know Raos better than you because were his friends not you!" Yukari yelled in agreement.

Mizore just stared at to and shook her head at how foolish they were. She knows for a fact if it wasn't for a certain teacher she would have been able to make Raos hers on the day they would have met, he would have either told her everything because they would be lovers. She was hoping she wouldn't have to take care of Raos' "friends" this soon however he needs her more than he knows and she will prove it to him once both the witch and succubus are dealt with. Then the vampire will have to be taken care of.

"That's too bad I guess I'll have to get rid of you." Mizore said as her and her clone were getting their ice claws ready. "Because of this it will be harder to explain to Raos that you to needed to be gotten rid of." The ice clone said as they both took a step closer.

"Shut it bitch!" Kurumu said as she flew towards the snow maiden and clone. Yukari had her wand ready for a spell.

Both Mizore's dashed away from the frozen Raos and at the succubus they jumped as Kurumu swooped both of her claws down at both hoping to hit the real one.

**Well I really wanted to give an unpredictable chapter so here it is with a cliffhanger, will Raos leave Yokai Academy, will Kurumu and Yukari rescue him from his icy prison find out next time on Dragon ball Yokai! Really sorry there was no fight scene but I thought that there really needed to be a way to introduce Mizore sooner and this is what I came up with. **

**I would like to apologize to the guest I DID read Zelda's Honor don't ask why I put maiden even I don't know I'm sorry I put the wrong name there I did read it and I know what happened I'm not spoiling it for ANYONE though.**

**Now Id like to talk about hysteric saiyan lady look I'm planning on an array of tecniques for ALL main characters so I may put it or not well see, I'm glad some of you are getting into the story on how Moka left Yukari to those lizards however remember she's prideful not evil.**

**Let me know if you're ok with me not putting any songs in the story honestly I'm a bit lazy about it.**

**Questions**

**Tournaments? Possibly stick around little guest.**

**Because there was no actual fight scene here there are no power levels until the next chapter. Right now all you get is Raos.**

**Raos: 125 **


End file.
